A Scavenger Hunt for His Heart
by Bastet Leonidus
Summary: Spirit has been in love with his Technician Stein for years. After finally tiring of the heartache he leaves. Stein begins to notice exactly how much Spirit means to him after the Scythe has disappeared. Soon after realizing his true feelings for Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spirit has been in love with his Technician Stein for years. After finally tiring of the heartache he leaves. Stein begins to notice exactly how much Spirit means to him after the Scythe has disappeared. Soon after realizing his true feelings for the weapon, Stein embarks on a scavenger hunt for the one person he loves.

Warning: Contains boy/boy don't like don't read. Mpreg and oocness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything else in the story. The only thing I own is Bast Leonides. Madness belongs to Madness and she tends to bite.

* * *

Spirit lay curled up in bed sobbing quietly, his shoulders shaking and his breathing harsh. He couldn't seem to make himself stop crying. He buried his head in his pillow and slowly cried himself to sleep. In the morning Spirit pulled himself out of bed and slowly walked over to the closet. He pulled out his clothes for the day and walked to the adjacent bathroom to get ready. After showering and getting dressed Spirit plastered on his smile and made his way up to the kitchen. His smile nearly faltered when he saw Stein sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Spirit brightened his smile and set about making breakfast for them before school started. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until they had finished eating and Spirit had cleaned everything up. Spirit said a soft farewell to Stein who simply wheeled back to his lab. Spirit shut the door behind him and headed to the school straight to the Shinigami's office. When he arrived he threw himself into the arms of Death and cried his heart out again.

Shinigami held Spirit tightly as the Scythe cried. His heart clenched as he listened to the broken sobs of the Death Scythe in his arms. Carefully Shinigami maneuverer the two of them onto the couch where Spirit curled into his lap. After a while Spirit's sobs quited and Shinigami rubbed small circles on the Scythe's back until he quited completely. Spirit looked up at him his eyes bloodshot making the green glow eerily. Shinigami ran his large hand through his distressed Scythe's hair as Spirit nuzzled his shoulder.

"S-Shinigami-sama," Spirit spoke hesitantly, "I-I'd like to leave for a while. I don't mean to run off with everything that's just happened. It-it's just that I can't take being around him anymore and not being able to tell him or even know if he feels the same way."

Shinigami held Spirit tightly already knowing that he would say yes to the request of his Scythe. He sighed mentally and tried to figure out why Spirit had ever fallen in love with Stein but love was love and he was not one to question it. He sighed outwardly this time and hoped that everything would come out positive.

"Do you have a place in mind Spirit-kun or do you want me to find you somewhere to stay?"

Spirit nodded. "I have a couple of friends I can stay with. They wouldn't really care if I popped in on them, in fact I think they would be excited about it,"

Shinigami nodded and released his hold on Spirit. The Scythe stood and wiped away the remaining tears before they could fall and straightened his clothes.

"Where do your friends live exactly?"

"Would you believe me if I told you they lived in Hell?"

Shinigami blinked and Spirit started giggling. This caused Shinigami to scowl and give Spirit a light Shinigami Chop. Spirit pouted at Shinigami before jumping at the sound of the bell. He glared at the chuckling Shinigami.

"I suspect you won't say goodbye to anyone." Shinigami stated.

"If I told them goodbye I don't think I'd be able to leave. It'd be best for me to leave while everybody is in class." Spirit replied sadly.

Shinigami nodded and hugged Spirit tightly before letting go. His heart clenched tightly at the site of Spirit walking away from him. He would miss his Scythe for the simple fact that Spirit treated him as a close friend. He sighed as he sat and promised his friend that he would watch over Maka for him until he returned. He turned to his mirror and smiled lightly under his mask at the scene. He felt his heart clench again at the thought of telling Maka her papa had left.

Spirit took in a deep breath as he stepped off the train. He chuckled at the station's sign,Hell's Station God's Expedition. He started to walk towards the station when he was hit from the side. His vision was filled by bright purple hair. He looked down and smiled at the girl that was attached to his waist. A ways over was a girl with hair that was red on one side white on the other rolling around in the snow laughing. He stood up and the girl wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled and walked over to the laughing girl who jumped up and dusted the snow off and smiled at him as if she hadn't been laughing in the snow a few seconds ago.

"Hey Madness." He said smiling widely.

Madness squealed and jumped on him squeezing him around the neck. He gagged for a few minutes until she let go.

"Welcome to Hell Spirit-Chan... lets go home." Madness shouted pumping her fist in the air.

Spirit nodded and looked over at the girl attached to him. He sighed and shook his head smiling at her. Bast, Madness's twin sister, was out like a light her arms wrapped around his neck loosely and her head on his shoulder. He looked up at Madness and ran to catch up with her. They arrived at a house that looked like it had come straight out of Wonderland. It was a tall two story house painted every color of the known spectrum and even some Spirit thought that the girls had come up with themselves. He followed Madness inside and chuckled when she threw his suitcase into a random room. Madness grinned and grabbed him by the hand before dragging him into the living room, which apparently came out of a gruesome gothic vampire novel. He sat Bast down in a blood red chair that had Bast cut into the backrest. She yawned and looked up at him with green and purple colored eyes that were tinted red with the Insanity he knew both twins carried within them. Madness snagged his hand and pulled him down onto the couch.

"What happened Spirit-chan?" the girls asked in sync.

Spirit sighed and began to tell them about what had happen since he had last seen the immortal Weapon and Technician. He told them of the night he had become a Death Scythe and had wound up sleeping with his unrequited love and the resulting pregnancy. They listened attentively as he told them about going to Kami for help and how during his pregnancy he stayed with Shinigami and had gotten to know his new Technician. He smiled happily when he told them about the birth of his only daughter and of how smart and bright she was. Tears came to his eyes as he told them of how recently the heartache he felt from not having his love returned had been smothering him and of how he couldn't take being with Stein and unable tobe with Stein. He sat there his breath ragged as he finished telling them of his decision to come stay with them for a while. He flinched in surprise when he felt two sets of arms wrap him in a hug.

"You are welcome here anytime Spirit-chan." Madness stated.

"Yepp yepp. We love our Spirit-chan and want him happy." Bast giggled, "Besides we want to know that we did our job and got together a totally smokin' yaoi couple~!"

Madness nodded giggling as well. "And if everything fails, I'll get to play with him. Then he'll learn not to mess with our Spirit-chan won't he Twin." Bast nods.

Spirit smiled thankfully. Out of everybody he knew only these two could make him feel at peace. Bast stood bouncing on the balls of her feet before skipping into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Spirit looked down to see that Madness had fallen asleep on his shoulder much like Bast had done earlier. A little bit later Bast came out of the kitchen with a plate of pumpkin rolls and sandwiches. Madness's nose twitched and she bolted up and snatched a roll from the plate. Bast giggled and nabbed her own food as did Spirit. After everybody had finished eating and everything was cleaned up the Twins showed Spirit to his room and told him goodnight before going off to their septate rooms and going to bed as well. Spirit walked into his room and blinked at the interior. The girls had made sure that he would feel at home because the entire room was decorated in stitches though nothing was white and he was thankful for that. He chuckled to himself and began to unpack, after everything was finished he pulled out his pajamas and redressed. He sighed happily as he crawled under warm light green blankets and drifted off into dreamland. His last thoughts were of his daughter and of how she would be disappointed in him but would hopefully understand when he told her the truth. He yawned a final time and lost himself in the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Woo~! Oh my dark Goddess I'm finished. My first chapter of a multichappy fic. Review and tell me what you think. Please. A special thanks to meh twin Unbidden-Angel, she's the one that gave me the plot bunny that bit me. Review and I'll hand out cookies. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**-laughs- My second chapter. I hope those of you that have been waiting for this aren't disappointed in it. -gives a cookie to everybody that reviewed- Thanks =).**

**Summary: See the first chapter please. I can't remember all of it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you see lots of fluffy Yaoi and Yuri no. Therefore it is not mine... no matter how much I wish it did.**

**Warnings: Oocness, yaoi and yuri, Mpreg, slight Maka bashing but she will get better(She's one of my favorite characters)**

**~For those of you that want the lemon between Kidd and Soul just send me a pm and I'll be sure to type it up=)~**

* * *

Stein twisted the screw in his head in confusion as he looked at a nervous Shinigami-Sama. His eyes took on a scientific gleam as he thought about being able to dissect the Lord of Death. A little ways in front of him stood Maka and Soul, as well as Death the Kid, Patty and Liz. The screw clicked in place and Stein took a drag of the lit fag he held in his other hand.

Shinigami sighed as he looked the group over. He knew that they were all confused about as to why he had called them there. Most would be surprised but Spirit had helped Shinigami greatly when it came to raising Kid; but for the life of both of them, or un-life in his case, neither one of them could figure out why Kid was so OCD. Shinigami shrugged mentally before going back to the others. Liz and Patty, he knew where only there because of Kid. Soul, he thought, probably had a clue but was waiting for Shinigami to confirm it. Maka was staring at him intently as if trying to read his mind on why he called them there. He looked at Stein and sighed mentally. Stein was staring at him once again as if imagining dissecting him, he shivered. He didn't have Spirit here this time so he was on his own; he wanted to pout at this thought. He turned to look at them all and bounced on his feet. (AN: Are those considered feet?)

"Spirit-kun has decided to take a vacation!~" Shinigami told them excitedly.

Their jaws dropped and it took a lot to keep Shinigami from giggling aloud. He took in their faces finding pleasure in their surprise, because out of all of them Spirit was the one most dedicated to his work as a Death Scythe.

Stein's hand flew to the screw in his head and he began to turn it with a furious pace. '_D__id my scythe find another Technician again?' _He wondered, frightened. He had already lost Spirit to another. He didn't have another scythe compatible to him enough for them to work without problems or one that was so fun to dissect. He pouted inwardly, Spirit better not be gone for too long other wise when he did come back he better not think he'd get away scotch free. His eyes took on a manic gleam that cause the others to physically back away from the insane scientist. He quickly turned and left the office.

Maka was furious. Who did her father think he was? Running away from his duties just because he got too stressed. She snorted, he was probably just chasing after more women. She scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Shinigami-sama. Didn't he know that allowing this was encouraging her father's other habits. She just shook her head and walked out of the office.

Soul watched as his friend, partner, and roommate left in a huff. He chuckled mentally, she was so fixed in her image of her father that she couldn't see the truth. He gave his head an amused shake. No matter how much she denied it she was still a child. He gave a small lopsided smile at the reason Spirit would have left. He followed after Maka, hoping to get her to see some sense.

Kidd blinked. He didn't understand but he trusted his father and Death Scythe Spirit so it was of no concern of his. He nodded to his father and motioned to Patty and Liz before leaving.

Shinigami chuckled as he watched everybody leave. He sighed and sat down on his couch tiredly. He laid his head back and thought about the conversation he had earlier today with the two girls Spirit was staying with. He shook his head._'Only Spirit' _he thought. Though he did wonder where and when Spirit met them because they didn't look any older than sixteen. He shook his head and went back to relaxing, falling asleep quickly.

Kidd and Crona watched Maka and Soul scream at each other. Crona gasped and Kidd flinched when Maka screamed 'Maka Chop'. Soul sat on the ground clutching his head tightly between his hands. His normally warm red eyes became as cold as frozen fire when he looked at her. He said something to her that Crona and Kidd couldn't hear but from the look on her face it was bad. Her green eyes teared up and she took off running. Crona ran after her and Soul got up and walked over to where Kidd was. Kidd removed the hand cupping the top of Soul's head and gently wiped away the blood there. Soul smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Kidd reddened and pouted slightly before returning Soul's smile.

"So what did you tell her Soul?" Kidd asked.

"I told her that she was an idiot that needed to grow up and get over whatever mistakes her papa made in the past." Soul replied.

Kidd chuckled and shook his head. He placed an arm around Soul's waist.

"Lets go home. It's getting pretty late out." Kidd gave a sly smile.

Soul saw the smile and gave one of his own the two of them made their way back to Kidd's mansion happily and quickly. They arrived at Kidd's place and Soul pulled him into a deep kiss. They made their way up clumsily to Kidd's bedroom.

Crona sat down beside Maka, who was sitting on a wall her legs hanging down on the other side. Crona looked at her friend and said nothing as the wind blew, playing with both of their hair. _'A lot has changed,_' she thought to herself, _'Who knew that one day I would have a friend like Maka.' _She blushed and looked over at Maka, only to find herself looking into teary green eyes. Crona opened her arms and Maka threw herself into the embrace and cried. Crona wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and whispered words of comfort to her. The two girls stayed that way until well after the sun had come down and the stars came out. Maka and Crona separated before getting off the wall. Maka looked up at the tall, lanky girl and blushed shyly before standing on the balls of her feet to kiss Crona on the cheek, who blushed a scarlet red.

"Thank you for holding me while I cried Crona-chan. Perhaps Soul was right and I do need to grow up." She said before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing.

Crona's hand rose to touch the spot on her cheek before sighing softly.

"Sounds like Crow-Chan has a crush~!" Sang a little voice from behind her as a fist rubbed her head painfully.

She whined and turned to face her weapon Ragnarok. He gave his Technician a wide smile, and bopped her on the head playfully. The relationship between the two of them had changed a lot since they had gotten the chance to talk things out. Now Crona saw Ragnarok as an annoying older brother, and Ragnarok saw Crona as a bratty sister who needed guidance in life. However no matter what arguments they had both saw the other as family and that would never change.

"Don't worry Crow-chan. I won't tell." He smirked, "You will."

Crona groaned and turned to walk back to her home. Ragnarok laughed the entire way back.

Stein sat at his computer sulking, not that he would tell anybody that. His hands flew over the keyboard as he logged the results of his latest dissection. The clock in the hall chimed and Stein braced himself for the sound of the door hitting the wall behind it. When it didn't happen he turned to see what was wrong before realizing that Spirit wasn't there at the moment so he wouldn't be harassed to eat healthy or at certain times like Spirit was want to do when the scientist spent too(?) much time in his labs. Stein frowned thoughtfully. _'How long would Spirit be gone this time,' _he wondered, _'and would he come back with another child like he did when Kami and he had divorced.' _He shook his head and turned back to his computer. He would worry about stuff like that when Spirit got back. He put it out of his mind and went back to logging his data. Even though there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was going to get lonely without Spirit there to take care of him, Stein just ignored it like he always did.

* * *

**Okay people~ you see that pretty little button on the bottom? Effin click it and tell me what you think. Kk=). Hopefully for those of you that like it will continue to read it and I should have another chapter up in a week. However there is no telling because high school is douche and I'm a junior so I have a lot of crap to do before Thanksgiving hols. REMEMBER~! If you want the lemon between Kidd and Soul then tell me, also tell me who you'd want to top. =)~**


	3. AN Sorry guys

**_Sorry guys._ _This isn't an update, I've been working on my next chapter but it's going slowly and I've been extremely busy with school. I want to thank everybody that's read and reviewed and save my story. I'd also like to apologize__. As soon as I can you'll have your update. I'm soo~ soo~ sorry to everybody_**

**_-GothicPumpkin63  
_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Gomenasai! I'm sorry I'm so late with my update but I finally have my chapter done. I'd like to thank everybody that's been waiting and apologize again for making you all wait. One more chapter to go and I'll be finished. Neh Neh~ Gomen. Give your thanks to Unbidden-Angel for helping me beta and for going over my story and correcting any mistakes. Though alas both of us are human (no matter what we claim otherwise) so there may still be some mistakes. If you see any please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I'm able._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than the OC Bast. Madness belongs to Unbidden-Angel.**

* * *

Stein was pissed. He sat at the kitchen table and glared at the cup of coffee in his hands before yawning and running a hand over his face. Standing, he chucks the half empty mug of coffee at the wall, taking little pleasure in hearing it shatter as it connected. Nothing had been right to him since Spirit left. The house felt empty without the boisterous red head bouncing around and doing something. Stein sighed and stalked out of his house, heading for the academy. When he arrived, he went straight for his classroom, throwing the door open and storming inside. The class gave a collective gasp as Stein came in; for once Stein didn't roll in on his lab chair, he walked in. Instead of talking, all Stein did was write the assignment on the board and walk back out heading straight for Shinigami's room.

Shinigami looked up from his book as Stein walk, well rather, stormed into his room, stopping in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. Shinigami looked at him and marked his place in the book he was reading before putting it down. He stood and smirked at Stein.

"Is something wrong Stein-kun?" Shinigami asked.  
Stein glared. "Is something wrong? Yes something is wrong!" He growled out. "Ever since Spirit left, everything has been wrong! And I don't know why!" He practically shouts at the Lord of Death.  
Shinigami snickered inwardly. _'Poor Stein'_, he thought, _'Doesn't even realize his feelings for Spirit.'_

Stein sighed and ran his hand down his face, looking up at Shinigami with empty greenish gold eyes. Shinigami stepped to the side and Stein nodded thankfully, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know what's going on. Ever since Spirit left I haven't been able to think of anything else." Stein groaned. "I have no idea why either."  
Shinigami sat beside Stein and bopped him on the head with a large hand. Stein glared halfheartedly at the Lord of Death. Shinigami chuckled.

"Have you even thought about _why _you keep thinking of Spirit?" Stein glared harder. "Well maybe if you can figure out _why _you keep thinking about him you can figure out what to do."

Stein sighed and started adjusting his screw. He stood and nodded to Shinigami before leaving the room and the school. When he arrived home minutes later, he went straight to his lab to do some thinking. The scientist spent hours down in his lab doing nothing but thinking about his absent Weapon. The next day Stein's left eye twitched as he left for the school. He found Shinigami standing in front of his mirror watching Maka and Soul fight a Kishin.  
"Shinigami-Sama," Stein's eye twitched again and he began to adjust the screw in his head. "May we speak?"  
Shinigami nodded and turned to the irate scientist. He motioned to the couch and Stein sat down gratefully. Shinigami sat down as well. Stein turned to him, his greenish gold eyes swimming with emotions the scientist usually didn't have.  
"I-I've thought and I've thought." Stein sighed. "I know I have feelings for Spirit. I know that I do because I can't stand the thought of him with somebody else. When he left with Kami I was devastated, I wanted to kill her. I thought she deserved to die, she took Spirit from me, an offense punishable by death in my opinion. I get jealous when he leaves to go to that damn bar to pick up girls. Spirit is mine, he always has been and I refuse to give him to anybody else."  
Shinigami chuckled. "So do you know what you feel?"  
Stein's eye twitched again. "I believe I love him." He sighed. "I know I do. I can't stand the thought of him leaving me. I feel lighter when he's around. I-I love him and I may have screwed up any chance I have of telling him. That and he may not even return my feelings."  
Shinigami chuckled inwardly. Stein is in love with Spirit and thinks that Spirit will never return his feelings. Spirit is in love with Stein and thinks that Stein will never return his feelings. Wow those two are really alike. He started laughing.

Stein looked at Shinigami with narrowed eyes. '_What are you thinking Lord Death?' _Stein wondered. His eyes widened when the insane Lord started laughing. He edged away slightly, sure he was insane but seriously, Shinigami-Sama had a few more screws loose than he did.

"Trust me Stein, you don't have to worry about Spirit. You just have to worry about how long it'll take for him to come back home."  
Stein sighed and nodded as he stood. He absentmindedly started to turn the screw as he stared at the Lord. Glaring, the scientist turned, his lab coat billowing behind him, and walked out of the room to class.

Time passed slowly and soon fall gave way to winter and the school let out until spring. As time continued to pass, Stein slowly acknowledged his feelings and accepted the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Spirit. The days grew longer and Stein waited impatiently for Spirit to return so that he might be able to tell the Death Scythe how he felt and hopefully his sentiments would be returned positively.

Spirit glared at the innocent looking twin in front of him suspiciously. Madness sat in the corner, snickering under her breath at the scene.  
"I can't believe you did that Bast!" He accused.  
Bast gave a smug grin and stuck her tongue out. "You needed a new look if you plan to seduce Stein."  
Spirit's eye twitched in a familiar manner. "That doesn't mean you have to change my physical appearance!"

Madness couldn't help it anymore. She gave into her urges and began laughing at the top of her lungs as she rolled around on the floor. Spirit's hair now went down to his elbows instead of the not-quite-shoulder-length style it was originally. His pants were tight fitting but still allowed him to be able to move freely. His shirts were tighter as well and were a light gray color instead of the pale green he usually wore. Bast had left the rest of his outfit alone but she had made sure they were form flattering as well. Spirit sighed in defeat. Bast grinned and clapped her hands together happily.

"So I'm assuming that since you've been gone for so long, you'll be going back in time for Yule?" Bast questioned.

Spirit nodded. Madness quit laughing and stared at Spirit somberly. She stood and, together with Bast, wrapped Spirit in a hug.

"I love you guys but I miss my daughter. I've come to terms that while I may love Stein I should not expect him to return those feelings." He told the twins, smiling sadly.  
Bast and Madness looked at each other before looking at Spirit, who took a hesitant step back in fear. The twins shared a grin and stepped forward. Bast swiped her nose with her thumb and gave a victory sign. Madness made a motion like pushing up glasses and gave a smirk.  
"Well then," Madness started.  
"Looks like," Bast continued.  
"We'll be going with." They finished together.  
"Hai, hai." Spirit sighed waving his hand, "I figured you would."

Madness nodded and Bast grinned before the three of them parted and went to pack their belongings. When the three came back down, Spirit was holding the luggage he came with, while Madness and Bast were both carrying the same messenger bags, but with different designs to show who had which bag. Bast's bag was pure black with a very realistic heart on the front with a large chunk ripped out and laying to the side, the blood was a very bright purple. Madness's bag was also pure black but instead it had 'Death' written across the front in blood red coloring and was decorated with Shinigami skulls. The three grinned at each other and walked out the door. Bast gasped and ran back to lock the door before running back to the snickering two she had left. She pouted at them and Spirit ruffled her hair playfully while Madness poked her in the side.

"Nyaa~ Guys stop it~!" She whined.

Madness and Spirit chuckled and the three continued on to the train. When they got there, Spirit put his luggage up and the three wondered around the train for a compartment to ride in. They picked one in the middle of the train and Bast quickly put up a barrier spell around the door to keep unwanted company out. To the girls, the train ride passed slowly but for Spirit it went by too fast. By the time the train rolled into the station for Death City, Madness had fallen asleep against the wall, her book sliding out of her hands. Bast was curled up halfway under the seat on the floor, a half eaten cookie in her hands, mumbling about something. Spirit had also fallen asleep, laid out across the seat, drooling. The train lurched to a stop and Spirit fell off the seat. Madness stood alert nearly stepping on Bast, who was still asleep mumbling about destructive twins needing to let her sleep for another five hours.

"What ever happened to five minutes?" Madness wondered aloud before kicking her unconscious twin awake.  
Bast sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes tiredly. "We here?"  
Spirit nodded and looked out the window. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail and grabbed one of his bags. "Welcome to Death City."

Madness and Bast looked at each other and grinned. The two girls grabbed their messenger bags and followed Spirit, who had gone to get his luggage. The trio stepped off the train and Spirit stretched, popping his back in the process. Bast giggled and Madness shook her head. Spirit grinned and turned to the girls, making Bast cower behind Madness from the sheer glee it radiated.

"To the academy first. I think. School might be in session right now so if it is then we go to my place." Spirit's grin got brighter.  
Madness sighed when Bast whimpered and mumbled about it being to bright.  
"Isn't that where you live with Stein-baka?" Madness asked.  
Spirit pouted but nodded. Bast crept out from behind Madness and latched onto Spirit's arm.  
"Don't worry Spirit-kun. We'll be with you."  
Madness gave a sharp nod in agreement with her twin.  
"Hai. So don't get your hopes down baka Spirit." She told him smirking.

Spirit gave a small smile and Madness gave him a quick hug before picking up Spirit's luggage. Bast smiled and hugged him tightly before grabbing the rest of the luggage. Madness and Bast looked at him expectantly and he gave a small grin before leading them to the school. He pouted when he noticed that there were students there and turned around to lead them to his house. He sighed dejectedly and opened the door. The two girls carried his luggage inside and smirked to each other before dropping it on the floor silently and wondering around the house to explore.

"Sugio." Bast whispered as she walked down into Stein's labs.  
Upstairs, Madness was poking around in the library. She had an evil grin on her face as she looked over the books that Stein had. _'There are some here that not even my Twin and I have.' _She thought gleefully.

Spirit walked out of his room after unpacking everything. He looked around and sighed before going to look for the insane Technician and Weapon. When he found them he gave a light chuckle and dragged them out of the house and down the road to Death Weapon Meister Academy. Bast took one good look at the school and began to proceed in poking Madness in the side until her lighter half got pissed and hit Bast upside the head.

"What." She growled giving off a very dark aura.  
Bast grinned and pointed to the school. "They're participating in animal cruelty Maddy-chan! They have a porcupine stuck to the top."

Madness looked up and gave a gasp, bouncing up and down excitedly. The girls shared a conspiring look and smirked darkly. Ahead of them, Spirit gave a fearful shiver and proceeded to pretend that the two were not going to do something purely insane. He gave a sigh and gave up. Those two were plotting and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"We're here." He told them, interrupting their plotting.  
The girls grinned and ran to catch up with Spirit. They latched onto his arms and all three of them walked inside the school. Madness and Bast quickly wandered off and Spirit walked down the hallway to Shinigami-Sama's room. He gave a bittersweet smile and pushed open the door to walk inside. Spirit sighed gratefully when he noticed the only person in there at the time was Shinigami-Sama. Smirking evilly, and having the passing thought that maybe he spent too much time with the Twins, Spirit quietly walked over to stand behind Shinigami-Sama. He snickered inwardly and poked the Lord of Death in the ribs. He started laughing hysterically when Shinigami jumped and clung to the top of his mirror.  
"Sh-Shini-Shinigami-Sama," He gasped out between laughter, "It-It's great to-to see y-you."

Shinigami glared at the returned Death Scythe and slipped off the mirror. He waited with a twitching eye for Spirit to regain his breath. Deciding that the Scythe was taking too long a glint entered his eye.  
"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"  
Spirit clutched his head, crying dramatically. Shinigami scoffed and sat down on the couch. Spirit grinned and sat down on the arm of the couch beside him. Shinigami tilted his head waiting for Spirit to start talking.  
Spirit sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been staying with some old friends of mine until I could get my head on straight. Bast and Madness have been perfect and they've helped me with my feelings. I understand that I just can't run away because my feelings aren't returned. I know that while I love Stein and he may not love me I can't allow that to get in the way of my job as a Death Scythe."

Shinigami smiled and pulled Spirit into a hug. He chuckled softly and Spirit looked up at him curiously.  
"I think you may be surprised." Was all he would say. "Do you want me to call everybody here?"  
Spirit nodded. "Though could you not call Stein... I want to confront him myself."  
Shinigami nodded and stood from the couch to call the kids.

Maka and Soul looked at each other before shrugging and gathering their stuff, leaving class. Death the Kidd followed suit after making sure everything was perfect. They stopped suddenly when they walked into Shinigami-Sama's office and saw a person with red hair sitting in Shinigami-Sama's lap.

"Father?" Kidd questioned.  
Shinigami looked up and motioned for the three of them to come further into the room. The person lifted their head and looked over at the trio. They gasped and stood rooted to the spot. Spirit smiled.  
"What's wrong? Seen a ghost?" He joked, smiling.  
Maka was the first to get over her shock. Growling under her breath, she walked over to her father.  
"Maka-chop." She stated calmly, slamming a book onto Spirit's head.

Spirit moaned and clutched his head. He pouted; that was the second time he'd been hit since he had gotten back. _'Maybe I should have stayed gone.' _He thought to himself as he tried to ignore the oncoming headache. He stood and walked over to his daughter, wrapping her in a hug. Maka sniffed and clutched Spirit's shirt tightly in her fists. They separated and Spirit turned to the two boys. He smirked at the closeness between the two of them. They noticed and both boys sent their own glares at the smug Scythe.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long everybody." Spirit told them, tilting his head to the side as he smiled.  
Soul scoffed and Kidd's eye twitched. Both boys walked over to Spirit and punched him. Spirit bent over and clutched his stomach. He pouted at the boys, but they just looked at him blankly. He stood and stretched, popping his back. He smiled at the three kids. "I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?"  
At the three glares he received, he stepped back and scratched his head sheepishly. Shinigami sweat-dropped and sat down to watch the proceeding show. Spirit sighed and sat down to start explaining.  
"I left the states to go visit a couple of friends of mine in Norway, where they were living at the time." Spirit tilted his head, "Don't know where they plan to live now, though. I've know them for a while so they were quite excited to know that I was coming to visit. I hadn't planned to stay for so long, but after explaining to them why I had left Death City, they were more than happy to make sure I took a very relaxing vacation." He sighed. "The reason I left was because." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Stein and I couldn't handle being around him. I left in order to clear my mind and make sure that I wouldn't do something that would endanger the people around me."

Maka blinked. Soul smirked. Kidd looked at his father, who just sighed. Spirit tilted his head to the side, giving a small smile. "Gomenasai. I had no intention of making you all worry about me."

"What are you going to tell Stein, Papa?" Maka asked coming out of her shock.

Soul and Kidd looked intrigued about the answer too. Spirit gulped and gave a sheepish grin.

"I was going to confront him after I had explained everything to the three of you. And Maka, I have another confession to make, but that is something I should tell you privately. If you wish to tell your friends after I tell you, you are welcome to do so, but for now I'll tell you and only you."  
She nodded and Soul looked confused. Spirit grinned and stood. He kissed Maka on the head and hugged the other two boys. Shinigami looked amused when Spirit refused to do anything other than wave to him. Spirit gave a small giggle and waved.  
"I have a mad scientist to hunt and strap down." He smiled. "Don't wait up Shinny-chan, Kay?"

* * *

**_*giggles and stretches* Nyaa~ I left a cliffy just for you guys. Maa one chapter left. Stein and Spirit reunite, but *gasp* will Stein hate Spirit for being gone despite being in love with the Death Scythe? Will Spirit actually strap the Mad Scientist down? Just wait and see! Next time on A Scavenger Hunt for his Heart._**

**_Now see the pretty little button at the bottom. Click it. Tell me what you think. Flames will be used to keep warm this winter. *waves and grins* Ja Ne! *grins and winks*_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody that's waited patiently for this chapter. I would have had it sooner and I was in the process of typing up when high school decided to bog me down with a ton of tests and other such banes of existence. I give you my sincerest apologies and I hope I've made it up to you with the lemon posted in the chapter. Remember this is Slash. If you don't like it then don't read my story. All most all of my work includes slash of some kind and again if you don't like it... GET OFF MY PAGE!**  
**Disclaimer: *grins and licks lips* If only I did.

* * *

**

Spirit pursed his lips together as he left Crescent Moon class. Stein had left the school awhile ago it seemed. He pouted sadly and turned, walking around the corner and straight into the older twin Bast.

"Perhaps you should tie him down at home. Should you not?" She asked, smirking lightly.  
"Maybe I should." He replied with his own smirk.  
She grinned. "Go do that. I'm gonna go play with Shinny-Chan."  
He chuckled, already imagining the screams that would come from the Death God. Shaking his head, he left the school. Hurrying through Death City, Spirit quickly made his way to Stein's house. Unlocking the front door, he walked inside and looked around. Chuckling softly at the fact that nothing had changed in the time he had been gone, Spirit made his way through the house, silently looking for Stein. Walking into the lab Stein was usually found in, Spirit had to stifle a surprised gasp. Laying on a lab table in the middle of the room was Stein, asleep. Biting his lip to stop the chuckle and smile that threatened to come out, Spirit quietly walked over to the sleeping Scientist and bound him to the table he had found himself bound to on occasion. Stepping back to admire his work, Spirit pulled out the chair Stein often rolled around in and sat down to wait for his Meister to wake up. After a while, Spirit shifted eagerly in his chair as Stein moved and began to wake up.  
As Stein shifted to awareness he noticed several things wrong. The first one was that he couldn't move his body. The second was that someone sat a few feet away watching him. Stein cracked his eyes open and gasped. They widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. In the chair sat his missing Weapon, Spirit. He growled and jerked up, forgetting he was bound to the lab table he had previously been sleeping on. Unable to move, the irritated Meister glared at his grinning Scythe.  
"Spirit." Stein hissed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Spirit's smile widened and he stood from the chair, walking a few steps to reach the table. The Scythe giggled and sat on the edge of the table.

"I'm back." He offered, giggling.  
Stein glared at the giggling Spirit and tested the restraints on him, inwardly sighing at how good they were before turning golden-green eyes to look into Spirit's own unusual green ones .  
"I should explain?" A snarl was the answer.  
Spirit giggled again tilted his head to the side. Another snarl caused him to let out another giggle.  
"I left to stay with a couple of friends until I could think straight." He flushed at the raised eyebrow he got from the silent scientist. He looked away before continuing. "I'm in love with somebody and I couldn't think clearly being around him all the time. I talked to two very good friends of mine and they agreed to let me stay with them as long as needed; of course they had me tell them exactly why I needed to stay, but that doesn't matter."  
Stein looked at him with calculating eyes. He wondered what that reason was and swore that he would find out.  
Spirit sighed. He knew what that look meant and figured he might as well tell Stein. The other would find out soon enough anyways.  
"The somebody I'm in love with is a close friend of mine and he's continuously thought for the longest time that I was a womanizer. I don't know what would happen if I told him I was gay and not only that but that I was in love with him. If he ever hated me for that I don't know what I would do." Tears welled up in Spirit's eyes as he looked away from Stein. "I left so that maybe I could get over him but it didn't exactly work out as planned. I'm still in love with him and I don't think that will ever change."  
Spirit gave a bittersweet smile before looking back at Stein. However, Stein wasn't paying attention. He was trying to figure out which of Spirit's friends was the one the Death Scythe was in love with so he could 'dissect' them.  
Spirit stood and climbed onto the table to straddle the waist of the absent-minded scientist. Stein felt the weight settle on him and his eyes jerked to a smiling Spirit. The Scythe leaned down, his red hair falling to make a curtain around their faces. Golden-green eyes peered up into bright green. Spirit's smile slid into a small contented half smile as he leaned down until his lips were a hair's width away from Stein's.  
"Maybe if it hadn't of been you that I was in love with I might have been able to move on with my life after staying away, but no. I had to fall in with you. Of all the people to fall in love with, it had to have been you hadn't it?"  
Stein didn't have the chance to say anything before Spirit leaned down the slightest bit and claimed Stein's lips in a kiss. Stein didn't have anytime to react before the red-headed Scythe pulled back. He growled in annoyance, making Spirit blink in confusion.  
"Spirit. Untie me right now or you'll regret it." Stein's voice left no room for argument.  
Nodding Spirit began to release the bindings on Stein's wrists before changing positions to release the ones on his ankles. Before being able to get off, Spirit feels Stein sit up and wrap strong arms around the Scythe's waist.  
"You're not leaving Senpai. Not yet." Stein purred darkly causing the other male to shiver.  
Stein twisted and pinned Spirit to the lab table. Moving quickly he closed the restraints around the Scythe's wrist before sitting back and smirking sadistically.  
"I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen closely Death Scythe Spirit." Spirit gulped at the tone.  
"I have spent months thinking about you. While your leaving has made me realize something, that does not excuse the fact that. You. Left. Me."  
"Stein-" Stein glared, causing Spirit to shut up.  
"You left me. Not just once. No, you left twice. My realization while you were gone, was this. I am in love with you. Yes, you." He confirmed at the bewildered look on the Scythe's face.  
He leered at the shocked Scythe before swooping down and claiming the red-head's lips in a kiss. He licked the seem of Spirit's lips and, when granted permission, proceeded to ravage the others mouth to memorize the taste. He pulled back and smirked at the glazed look in his eyes and the flush across his cheeks.

"By the time I'm done with you Spirit, the only thing you'll be able to think about is me." He leaned down to run his tongue along the edge of Spirit's ear. "My hands on you. My mouth on you. My being in you, claiming you, pounding into you. When I'm done with you Senpai~ you won't be able to talk let alone think or be able to walk."

He brushed his lips along Spirit's jaw as he spoke, causing the older man to moan softly. Stein smirked and kissed a trail down Spirit's neck. He bit down on the flesh, drawing a yelp from the tied Scythe. Laving at the bite, Stein pulled back to survey his work. Pleased at the site of the purple mark on Spirit's neck, he kissed the dazed man, sliding his tongue pass bruised lips. When air became a necessity, Stein pulled back again and smirked at the dazed look in Spirit's green eyes.  
"I wonder," his voice husky with desire, "just how long it would take you to beg for me to fuck you."

Stein trailed his fingers across Spirit's flushed cheek and smirked. Quickly he unbuttoned Spirit's jacket and shirt and pushed it off his chest before leaning down and biting the Scythe none too gently on his collarbone. Spirit moaned and jerked at his bound arms. "Stein!"

Stein's tongue darted out and licked at the bite mark before he began to nip and lick a path down to Spirit's waist line, making sure to spend a few moments tweaking Spirit's nipples, causing the Death Scythe to groan and arch in pleasure. When Stein got to the edge of Spirit's pants he flicked out his tongue and ran it across the waist line. Spirit gasped and jerked at the binds on his wrists once again. "Stein-"  
"If your going to call my name, perhaps I should give you something to call my name about."

Spirit looked up at Stein and whimpered softly. Stein gave a cruel smile and got up to pull off Spirit's pants, throwing them in a random direction. He smirked and ghosted his fingers along Spirit's length before leaning down and darting his tongue out to taste the precum that had gathered at the tip of his erection. This caused Spirit to whimper and Stein smirked, looking up at him with his golden-green eyes. He gave a playful grin to his weapon before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly. Spirit gasped and thrust up, making Stein hold his hips down before taking more into his mouth. Spirit moaned and Stein hummed in approval, causing the weapon to moan again and twist to the side. Stein twirled his tongue around the head, making Spirit gasp and arch up, his knuckles white as he clutched his hands into fists as he tried not buck up into Stein's mouth. Stein grinned and twirled his tongue around the head again, flicking it against the slit. He held down Spirit's hips as the Death Scythe moaned loudly and tried to arch of the lab table. Stein chuckled and drew back causing the other to whimper softly. Spirit's green eyes watched Stein with a haze of lust clouding them.

Stein smirked and kissed Spirit's thigh lightly before he backed away from the other male and started to undress. Spirit's lust glazed eyes darkened further at every inch of pale and stitched adorned flesh was revealed. Stein smirked again before he walked out of Spirit's view and rummaged around in one of his drawers. Spirit licked his lips when Stein walked back over to him, his hand clasped around something. Stein gave a dark grin and dangled a vial of oil between his index finger and his thumb.  
"Do you want this Spirit?" Spirit moaned. "Do you?"  
"Yes." He hissed.  
Stein smirked and flicked the bottle so it was clasped back in the palm of his hand. He walked up to Spirit and put the bottle down on the table between the Death Scythe's legs.  
"What do you want Spirit?" Spirit growled, earning another smirk. "Hmm? I didn't hear you. What do you want Spirit?"  
"I want you to fuck me, you bastard!"

Stein smirked and picked the bottle of oil back up, opening it. He tilted the bottle and poured some over his fingers, coating them thoroughly. He placed the bottle back down and ran his fingers down Spirit's cock and along the crack of his ass before separating the globes and running his fingers along his entrance. Applying slight pressure, which causes the Scythe to press back against the finger, moaning wantonly. Chuckling lightly, Stein eased his finger through the tense muscles of Spirit's entrance.  
"Relax baby." Stein murmured to the red-head.  
Spirit nodded and forced himself to relax. Stein began to thrust his finger in and out of Spirit, who began to moan and whimper. Stein took this as a good sign and added a second finger, scissoring his fingers and Spirit tensed slightly but relaxed again when Stein began to plant open mouth kisses on his inside thighs.  
"Stein please." Spirit whimpered.  
Stein nodded and added a third finger, causing Spirit to whimper in discomfort. He smiled when Spirit arched and knew that he had found that spot. He removed his fingers and grabbed the oil, pouring it over his erect and weeping cock. He guided the head of his cock to Spirit's entrance and gently applied pressure to the opening as he leaned over his red-headed Scythe. Spirit smiled up at his Meister and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Let my arms go?"  
Stein chuckled. "Can't. You'll need something to anchor yourself."

Spirit pouted but gasped and tensed as Stein began to push into him.  
"Relax Spirit. Relax."  
Spirit nodded and squeezed his legs tighter against Stein as he slid the rest of the way in. Stein paused and let Spirit become accustomed to the intrusion. When the Scythe rolled his hips against Stein's, the scientist began to set a steady rhythm, hitting that spot inside Spirit with every thrust. Spirit lay under him withering in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched and filled by the one person he loved. He began to thrust against Stein, urging the other to speed up and thrust harder. Stein ignored this, he wanted to hear Spirit beg for it.

"Stein please."  
"Please what Spirit?"  
"F-faster."

Stein nodded and began to thrust faster into the moaning Scythe. He braced himself on one hand and wrapped the other around Spirit's cock. The male bucked into the hand and Stein began to pump his hand in time with his thrusts. Spirit moaned and couldn't decide whether to thrust up into the hand or thrust down against the cock in his ass. Feeling Spirit's approaching orgasm Stein began to thrust harder still hitting that spot dead on. Spirit grabbed the restraints wrapped around his wrist as he arched up moaning loudly. He tugged at the restraints, his knuckles white as the pleasure kept building and building. After a final thrust from Stein, the waves of pleasure peaked and he came over his stomach and Stein's chest. Stein growled low in his throat before he came as well, coating Spirit's walls with his seed. Spirit moaned softly when Stein pulled out. Trying to steady his breathing, Stein reached up and undid Spirit's bindings before standing and catching his balance. Spirit groaned and sat up, hissing at the pain that shot up his spine. Stein smiled in apology and looked around for their clothes. Spirit looked at him and smiled softly before yawning. Stein walked over, their clothes in one hand, wrapping the other around Spirit's waist.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Spirit looked at him and smiled softly again, laying his head on Stein's shoulder.

"That sounds good Stein." Spirit muttered, turning his head to place a light kiss on Stein's naked shoulder.

Stein tightened his grip around the Death Scythe and led them both upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door with his foot and both males stumbled through it, closing it behind him. They fell on his bed and Spirit curled up to Stein. Stein smiled and wrapped his arms around Spirit's waist, tucking the red-head's head under his chin and gave the top of it a light kiss.

"Good night Spirit." He received a muttered night in return.

His smile turning soft as he allowed himself to slip down into slumber as well. For the first time in a while, he welcomed the coming of the new day.  
**The next day**  
Spirit smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he sat between Madness and Bast. Stein and Maka sat in front of them while Shinigami stood to the side. Spirit didn't have to be able to read minds to know that Shinigami was laughing at him. Bast giggled from beside him and Madness snickered to herself. Spirit sighed and looked at Maka and Stein, biting his lip when he noticed the gleam in Stein's eyes. He was so going to get it later, he knew it. Maka looked at him with veiled eyes.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against the couch.  
"You mean to tell me that I've believe that Kami was my mother this entire time and she wasn't?" He nodded. She growled. "So who is my mother?"  
Spirit giggled causing the twins to fall off the couch laughing. "Uh I am."  
Stein and Maka both blinked in surprise. "How's that possible?"  
Spirit blushed. "I'm not sure."  
"Who's the father if you're the mother?" Stein asked twisting the screw in his head.  
Spirit's blush deepened. "You are."

Both Stein and Maka choked while Shinigami started laughing. Bast and Madness were clutching each other other, tears streaming down their faces in laughter. Spirit sat on the couch, his face steadily getting redder.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding Spirit."

Spirit shook his head. "No I'm not. The night I became a Death Scythe we both got extremely drunk and some how one thing led to another and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I went to Shinigami-sama for help and he assigned Kami as my Meister; we concocted the story that I had gotten Kami pregnant and everything else happened afterward."

Spirit sighed and gave a very small smile before bowing his head to look down at his feet.  
"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this to begin with but," He sighed again. "but I just couldn't."  
He flinched when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Looking up he slowly, he looked into the smiling dull green eyes of his daughter Maka.  
"So does this mean that you're not a womanizing liar? Well not womanizing anyways."  
Spirit chuckled. "I was never womanizing to begin with. I just did that because everyone expected it of me."  
Shinigami whacked him on the head. "I better not be apart of that."  
Spirit grinned and looked up at his friend. "Of course not Shinny-Chan. You would never expect me to be a womanizer would you?"

Shinigami chuckled and whacked him on the head again in retaliation to the nickname. Spirit's grin turned into a soft smile and Shinigami gave a slight nod of the head. Maka and Stein watched this in confusion. They looked at each other; now that they knew the truth, they could spot the subtle nuances that told their relation to each other. Everybody in the room jumped, startled when the door slammed open.

"YAHOO!" Maka face-palmed at the shout.  
Black Star flew into the room and skidded to a stop in front of the group.  
"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! YAHOO!"

Spirit stood and walked over to Black Star before smacking him on the back of his head. Behind Black Star walked in Death the Kidd and Soul Eater Evans. The two boys looked at Spirit and smiled. Spirit returned the smile and gave them a questioning look. Kidd blushed and looked away while Soul gave a shark like grin and nodded. Spirit whooped happily and tackled the two boys.

"Papa?"  
"Spirit?" Stein asked along with Maka.

Spirit looked at them and grinned. Kidd pushed at Spirit's chest in an attempt to get free while Soul just glared.

"While he may be your papa Maka, you did nothing to know the man. I did and he knows me just as well. The reason he is so happy is because-"

"You finally got the courage to tell Kidd how you felt about him and now you're going out and-" He lifted his arm, finger pointed in the air. "You two have already consummated your relationship."

Kidd blushed again and stepped behind Soul to put some distance between him and Spirit. Shinigami shook his head and chuckled before stepping up behind Spirit and whacking him on the head.  
"All right everyone. News has been told and all that good stuff. Now get out. We still have to find the Leonidus twins a place to live."  
Bast and Madness grinned and gave each other a mischievous glance before standing up and bouncing over to the door.  
"Well-"  
"We'll see-"  
"You later." They finished together before bouncing out the door.

One by one everybody else left until it was just Shinigami and Spirit. Smiling gently, Spirit walked over to the Lord of Death and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered.  
Shinigami smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome Spirit-Chan." He told the Death Scythe.  
Spirit gave one last smile and a tight squeeze before letting go of the Death God and walking to the door.  
"See you tomorrow~" Spirit called before leaving the Death Room.  
His eyes were bright and filled with happiness as he ran to catch up with Stein and walk home with the Meister.

* * *

***waves and gives a short bow* Well it looks like the story is finally finished. wipes the sweat off and grins happily* I'm so glad that everybody likes it and I hope that you read some of the others I plan to post. Review and tell me what you think. And if you have any request PM and I'll see if I can't whip something up for you. Flames will be used to heat my room... so don't bother about bitching about my damn story. I only accept helpful criticism.**


End file.
